


Drabble Collection (2)

by Leni



Series: Leni's Drabbles [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different fandoms. Different characters and pairings. Always 100 words. (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2601533/navigate">All drabbles</a>)</p><p>189. Firefly - Ensemble<br/>190. Veronica Mars - Veronica & Mac<br/>191. BtVS - Buffy&Angel (Boston'verse)<br/>192 + 210. BtVS - Buffy<br/>193. OUAT - Emma/Neal<br/>194 + 203. OUAT - Belle & Rumpelstiltskin<br/>195-196. OUAT - Rumpelstiltskin<br/>197. Batman - Joker>Batman<br/>198. Kushiel's Trilogy - Hyacinthe<br/>199. FMA - RIza& Roy<br/>200. BtVS - Buffy/Angelus<br/>201. MCU - Pepper/Tony<br/>202. Firefly - Simon<br/>204 + 207. Superman TAS - Clark/Lex<br/>205. OUAT - Aurora<br/>208 + 222. Firefly - Wash/Zöe<br/>209. Angel - Angel & Connor<br/>211. Angel - Wesley<br/>212. BtVS - Drusilla/Spike<br/>213. FMA - Edward/Winry<br/>214. Buffyverse - Angel/Buffy + Connor<br/>215. Angel - Darla<br/>216. MCU - Tony & Pepper<br/>217. BtVS - Harmony<br/>218. OUAT - Graham/Regina<br/>219. Veronica Mars - Mac & Veronica & Wallace<br/>220. Hunger Games - OC<br/>221. In Plain Sight - Marshall & Nora</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. InuYasha - Sesshoumaru's mother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scrible_MyName at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/571977.html?thread=80025929#t80025929). Prompt: **she prefers to be honored than loved**

Let it be known that she has never begrudged her husband his little diversions, particularly as he's satisfied by the human variety. She would not appreciate some awkward fidelity, from one so powerful and wise. It would go against his nature, to be chained thus, and what need has she of a reluctant husband? 

Instead he has secured her position as the respected lady of a great lord, far above any princess that might catch his eye.

Let him make love to his sweet short-lived girls. He's no fool to replace his most honored wife, and that's all she wants.


	2. Tudors - Katherine

This must be a nightmare. Or one of Henry's little cruelties. He cannot truly mean to set her aside, can he? To discard her! As if their marriage never existed, or their children, or their love. As if he hadn't used the power of his new kingship to wed her, claiming that kings married where they pleased.

That same power ends up the victor again.

Later, in her cold rooms, she wishes the Boleyn the joy of his love.

Because where a wife is not honored, the love he bears for whichever woman he marries can hardly matter at all.


	3. OUAT - Rumpelstiltskin (&Belle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Daria234 at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/516376.html?thread=75187992#t75187992). Prompt: **sleeping beauty**.

His maid sleeps in an abandoned room, all but dead to the waking world. Her feet dangle over the edge of the couch, slippers hanging from her toes and skirts all askew; her head is angled awkwardly over her shoulder, and Rumpelstiltskin giggles at the bit of drool dribbling from her mouth.

Looking at her, nobody would believe the ballads sung in her province, about the greatest beauty sacrificed to the monster. Asleep, she looks the messy child.

He _must_ poke her awake.

He'd delight in Belle's frightened yelp, but instead she curls against his touch.

That frightens him instead.


	4. BtVS - Giles & Willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yuidirnt at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572598.html?thread=80082102#t80082102). Prompt: **accidentally setting fire to something important**

Giles glanced at the handful of ashes that had been the only copy of Hans Riech's diary, worth half a year's salary. "How...?"

Willow winced, but she bravely stayed in place. "There was this fireball...."

Giles sighed. Being a school librarian had taught him that teenagers were careless around other people's books; apparently, it could get worse than peanut butter stains. "Be here tomorrow at six," he told Willow.

The girl looked relieved. "For shelving duty?"

"No." As if he'd make it so easy. If she had chosen to become a witch, then she'd be a _good_ witch. "For practice."


	5. Black Jewels - Draca/Lorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572598.html?view=80091574#t80091574). Prompt: **warming herself by the dragon's fire**

Draca descended into the room that had once held the Dark Throne. Since Jaenelle, more people knew its secret, but Draca alone climbed down these steps every day.

*Lady,* the familiar voice that had kept her company for millennia rumbled, sensing her approach.

Wisps of fire lit her way, as her eyes were human enough to need the help. Sometimes she envied that Lorn had kept his form; what was a dragon without her fire?

*My Queen,* Lorn answered.

"Yes," she sighed when she could finally lean against his cheek, warming her colder body against his scales. "I'll remember that."


	6. Pride and Prejudice - Elizabeth (/Darcy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yuidirnt at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/571737.html?thread=80004441#t80004441). Prompt: **writing a letter**

Her first letter mocked her, Elizabeth felt, with its two pages written front and back with anecdotes of her time in Longbourn to amuse Georgiana.

But what to tell Fitzwilliam?

It was so easy, when they were in the same room, to know what news would interest her husband, or at least make him curious enough to draw him into conversation. She now saved her wittiest remarks for their time together, and ink and paper felt awkward where words served them so well.

 _I miss you,_ Elizabeth thought, sighing a little.

Then she brightened.

That was the perfect opening sentence.


	7. The Pretender - Miss Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yuidirnt at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/571737.html?thread=80009561#t80009561). Prompt: **My heart's a battleground**

She applied a new layer of lipstick to draw stares to her mouth and make people discount whatever her eyes might hold. The Center couldn't be allowed to see her contempt, her weariness at their work. The outside world must see only a woman dedicated to her job.

Only one suspected the truth; only he wasn't blind to the cracks behind her composed expression. In the battleground their parents had started, only Jarod allowed her to choose her own side.

"Just follow your heart, Parker," he's said once, in yet another forbidden conversation over the phone.

But follow it where?


	8. Veronica Mars - Aaron Echolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Mahmfic at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/571977.html?thread=80023113#t80023113). Prompt: **to die without honor**.

Aaron doesn't hear the two small explosions. 

(Murder is no stranger to the Kane's henchman, noises won't betray him.)

Aaron staggers to the ground, half-wondering _how_ when he's just recovered his freedom to soar high again. 

Instead of the shots, he hears something else: The crack of Lily's skull against the ground. The slash of his belt against his son's back.

His unpunished crimes.

('Not guilty' doesn't matter now.)

He's to play the unrepentant villain, as the last act of his life. With the golden young hero striking him down.

If it weren't too ironic, he'd get up and applaud.


	9. Moonlight - Beth & Josef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50-word version written for Willow_Fae_20 at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/369541.html?thread=64162437#t64162437). Prompt: **Giving up on ever getting Mick to change his mind Beth asks Josef to turn her.**

As ever, Beth strides into his office after having swept through this secretaries. "I'm sick of waiting for Mick to change his mind," she says determinedly, "I'm ready, Josef. Turn me."

She means to shock him, Josef knows, and for a moment he considers indulging her and playing up the little script she's doubtlessly made of this interview. But he's grown to respect Mick's woman, this past decade or so. 

He's also known this was coming.

"Not unless he knows."

Beth glares, but finally nods reluctantly. "I'll be back soon."

Josef doubts that. Mick is not the kind that shares.


	10. Inuyasha - Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yuidirnt at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573477.html?thread=80164389#t80164389). Prompt: **picking up flowers for a loved one  
> **

Rin likes that Sesshoumaru-sama remembered to leave her by a stream this time. She has fresh water nearby, and the chance to catch some fish for dinner if he takes too long. But Rin's favorite part is the blooming field around her.

With a grin, she bends first to sniff the flowers, as traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama means new discoveries, and then starts picking the prettiest ones...

"Girl!" Jaken squeaks, testy because he's been left behind as well. "Stop dawdling!"

Rin pokes out her tongue at him, delving deeper into the field. 

But she saves one flower for the green imp.


	11. Veronica Mars - Logan/Veronica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yuidirnt at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573477.html?thread=80164901#t80164901): Prompt: **going to the beach in winter**

Logan grinned at the deep scowl on his girlfriend's face, and couldn't resist leaning forward to give a loud buzzing smooch against her unhappy frown. "Cheer up, Mars," he said happily, too aware that he'd pay for this in the near future. An all-night stake-out, probably. "You're about to see a master in action!"

Veronica huddled deeper into the sweater she'd stolen from him. "You're going surfing with Dick," she groused, " _In winter_. I fail to see the mastery."

He winked and slipped out of her reach. "And I convinced you to come watch. Admit it, lover. I'm the best!"


	12. The Secret Garden - Dickon/Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Scribble_MyName at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573477.html?thread=80167461#t80167461). Prompt: **the moor in spring is his mistress**

The look his older sister gave at his mussed appearance brought Dickon back to his childhood years and, indeed, soon Martha was onto him, straightening his jacket and flattening his hair. "Aye! Tis my brother, indeed," she said over her shoulder, addressing a giggling Mary, "Has the prettiest wife around, yet spring takes him away from her every day!"

Subtly, Mary stole him away from Martha's grumbles and leaned against him to catch a better whiff of the moor. "Don't harass him so, Martha," she told her sister-in-law. "If spring be his mistress, then I love her quite as well."


	13. Original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for TigrisWolf at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573477.html?thread=80170277#t80170277). Prompt: **Winter is for women**.

Give spring to the girls, for they like to dance in the new grass and kneel into its softness among the blooming flowers. 

Let the boys stay in summer; the sun will make them strong as they run under its light.

For working men, it's always autumn. Watch them break into the hungry soil. Listen as they crow about the coming harvests.

But winter is the season for women.

They'll tend the fires and lay out the blankets. And as the giddy, the playful, and the strong weaken in the cold, they'll have readied a warm haven for them all.


	14. Batman/James Bond - Alfred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for DoreyG at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573934.html?thread=80186862#t80186862). Prompt: ****Batman: TAS/James Bond Movies, Alfred, he used to be known as 007

Alfred never shows any queasiness at the blood that makes its way to the mansion, from everyday minor accidents to Master Bruce's sheets when the bandages aren't tight enough; he can face a villain without shivering and lie to the police chief about his master's whereabouts with a straight face.

He always dresses with utmost correctness, sparing an indulgent smile for the more outrageous costumes that have invaded Gotham, and, if someone should mention retirement, Alfred just smiles and says, "But I'm retired already."

Batman sometimes gives him a thoughtful look from under the scowl, but Master Bruce never asks.


	15. BtVS - Buffy/Angel (Boston'verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for LikeWinning at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573477.html?thread=80175397#t80175397). Prompt: **get a little warm in my heart when I think of winter.**

Compared to English winters, December in LA was mild and barely gave her cause for a shiver. It did help that she was wrapped in a blanket in bed, curled around her boyfriend. "This is nice," she told him, kissing his cheek. "I'm glad we chose to stay."

"Are you sure you don't want to go with Dawn to London?" Angel asked, aware she had picked on the awkwardness between him and her friends. "They say it'll be a white Christmas...."

Buffy smiled a little, a memory of falling snow surfacing warmly in her heart. "I already had the best."


	16. Mercy Thompson - Gabriel/Jesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yuidirnt at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573477.html?thread=80177957#t80177957). Prompt: **summer love**

Jesse grumbled a little at an unexpected shake, and then flushed and almost leaped away when she realized she'd fallen asleep on Gabriel's shoulder somewhere through the movie. "Sorry."

Gabriel shrugged. "'S okay," he said, his voice a little blurred, and he drew her back against him. "I'm exhausted as well."

They'd been hanging out together at every chance, as the weeks slipped away and it came time for Gabriel to leave for school again.

Jesse held his hand, rubbing her thumb against his. "I never want summer to end."

Gabriel nodded through a yawn. He understood what she meant.


	17. Dresden Files - Harry & Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573958.html?thread=80245766#t80245766). Prompt: **his paws dyed green by walking through newly mown grass**

Life as a wizard had made him blind to the little indignities. So what if, after a quick glance over, people started snickering? Harry could curse them all - not that he would, but he _could_.

Not such a loser, eh?

Harry kept his head high and kept walking as if huge half-green, half-muddy paw prints on his chest and pants were exactly the look he'd intended when he left home that morning. "Note to self," he grumbled, motioning at Mouse to move on, "if you're gonna walk the dog on freshly mowed grass, do _not_ play rough with him afterwards."


	18. Phineas & Ferb - Candace & Stacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Badly_Knitted at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573958.html?thread=80254470#t80254470). Prompt: **she just wanted to cheer herself up with a makeover and now she had green hair!**

Candace's screech would have made anyone come running into the bathroom, searching for whichever monster had scared her. But, long used to her best friend's flights of drama, Stacy just asked curiously. "Is it done?"

"It is _green_ ," Candace wailed. "I'm never leaving this house again!"

Stacy frowned. "I'm sure it's not..." 

The bathroom door swept open, showing Candace's new look.

Stacy cringed. It wasn't bad. It was _worse_

"Let's have a makeover, you said. It will cheer you up, you said. " Candace grabbed the obviously defective hair dye with one hand and Stacy's arm with the other. "Your turn."


	19. OUAT - Belle&Rumpelstiltskin (pre-curse)

Belle glared down at the recalcitrant piece of dead poultry.

It wasn't fair. A week before, she'd been ignorant of what chicken went through in between running through the courtyard and being served at the table. And now that she'd forced herself to learn, the darned bird refused to let her do her job!

In a fit of pique, she stabbed through its chest.

A giggle announced that she wasn't alone. "Such violence!" her master laughed. "Let me guess," he said, peering at her efforts and quirking a smile at the futility of them, "you've never de-boned a chicken before?"


	20. Angel - Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for LikeWinning at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573477.html?thread=80175141#t80175141). Prompt: **Connor, he's twenty before he sees snow for the first time**

Everybody in the van is already bitching about the unexpected snowfall, but Connor can't take his eyes off the sight.

"Hey, guys!" Matthew yells, laughing his ass off. "Check Reilly out. _Scared_ of the unknown, California?"

Connor elbows the guy - his best friend since junior high - but makes sure not to put any strength into it. Matthew's who organized this trip, to celebrate Connor's twentieth birthday. True friendship, for all it happened in a fake life. "Shuddup, weirdo."

"Weirdo? You're the one who's never seen snow!"

"Seriously?" Matt's girlfriend asks, shocked.

Connor sulks. _Quor-Toth had no winter,_ he doesn't explain.


	21. Veronica Mars - Logan&Veronica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for TruthWritAsLies at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572854.html?thread=80103862#t80103862). Prompt: **“I did not know how to reach him, how to catch up with him... The land of tears is so mysterious.” (The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)**

They have to get out of here. _Now_. Trina's appearance proves that Lianne is dead, and Logan's reaction will be explosive. Whatever he breaks, better that it happen out of public view.

But only Logan's composure breaks down. 

Too soon he is gasping and sobbing, his whole body folding down. Veronica stands by helplessly, watching. How would _she_ reach him, anyway? He needs someone who cares.

An awkward pat, that's all she gives him.

He takes it as an invitation to cling to her, and cling hard.

Soon she's holding him tight, and perhaps she does care. Just a little.


	22. BtVS - Robin & Spike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Badly_Knitted at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572854.html?thread=80107446#t80107446). Prompt: **, "For a man who just got laid by one of the Chosen People, you don't look too happy." John Connolly, The Wrath of Angels.**

Robin scowled when he noticed the vampire sitting on the comfiest couch of the common room. Spike looked up at his entrance, and seemed ready to dismiss him when he suddenly broke into a mischievous smile. "For someone who just got laid by a Slayer, you don't look too happy."

He was starting to _hate_ having no privacy, especially when a semi-permanent resident had supernatural senses.

"Trouble in paradise? Or, not _enough_ trouble, perhaps?" Spike said, hitting too close to the problem. And he knew it too. "Been there, done that. Word of advice? Enjoy the ride while you can."


	23. BtVS - (Boston'verse) - Buffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572854.html?thread=80108982#t80108982). Prompt: **"You haven't been dead yet. You don't know how peaceful it can be." (Douglas Clegg, Neverland)**

"I will not be stopped!" the man yelled, twisting against Angel. "The hellspawn must be hunted!"

"You're no hunter," Buffy spat. "You're just a murderer."

"What will you do to me, demon whore? I'm not afraid to die!"

She let the insult slide, though a pained gasp said that Angel wasn't as forgiving. "Oh, you haven't been dead yet, or you'd know how peaceful that can be. No. You're the idiot who went after half-breeds with perfectly legal identifications. You're getting a life sentence, buddy. And if you ever break out," Buffy added seriously, "I'll set the widows after you."


	24. Firefly - Zöe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for LikeWinning at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572854.html?thread=80110262#t80110262). Prompt: **the bullet we're running from / is almost never the one that hits us. (Sharp Teeth by Toby Barlow)**

She told him, "Are you crazy? How can you think of marriage? How can you think of marrying _me_?"

("How can I not?" he said.)

And she told him, "Haven't you seen what I do around here? Any moment, any mistake, and it'll be a bullet through my heart."

("You're too good for that," he said.)

And she told him, "Are you sure? I cannot promise forever."

("Just promise that you'll take care.")

And she promised.

Now Zöe looks around their room - _her_ room, after Miranda - and wonders why she never thought to make him promise not to die instead.


	25. MCU - Tony&Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Classics_Lover at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572598.html?thread=80086198#t80086198). Prompt: **I'm officially "accidentally set myself on fire" drunk**.

Pepper now understood why she kept getting pitying looks from her coworkers. 

It wasn't, as she'd first feared, that her new boss would harass her with lewd innuendo. Tony Stark may be an unrepentant player outside the office, but she'd discovered that it was _she_ who needed to harass _him_ to get his attention - or at least his signature - on the paperwork.

But, apparently, she also would need to play nursemaid.

"Come on, newbie," her boss wheedled, drunk and pouting, displeased at her glare. "Have some faith! I may set myself on fire, but never fear, everything else is safe!"


	26. BtVS - OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for DoreyG at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572387.html?thread=80061411#t80061411). Prompt: **you can still kick ass even if you are a little bigger than average**

Dianne arrived in London soon after high school graduation, thinking to give the Slayer gig a try while she chose a college. There were stares, of course.

Coach had also stared the first time she joined the volleyball try-outs.

(Coach had given her the nicest recommendation letter, too.)

Buffy Summers herself welcomed her, and Dianne knew they understood each other when the slightly condescending look on the blonde became one of respect.

"There's a lot of running," the oldest Slayer warned her.

"Cool," Dianne said, ready to prove that being fat didn't mean being lazy. "Just don't hold me back."


	27. OUAT - Jefferson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for TigrisWolf at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/571363.html?thread=79956707#t79956707). Prompt: **Once Upon a Time/His Dark Materials, Jefferson + author's choice, (before the Curse breaks) in fairy tale land, they had no daemons; in Storybrook, they do. Jefferson is the only one who knows that.**

"What do you think?" Jefferson asked himself, yet he wasn't surprised when a feminine contralto answered. 

"Change," Lita said decidedly, staring at the yellow bug. "It must be her."

Jefferson petted between her ears thoughtfully, while the mongoose curled her tail around his neck. A mirror would show that it concealed his scar, but Jefferson didn't need to check. They worked well together, despite their first weeks in this world being terrified of each other.

"If she breaks the curse, will everyone panic too?"

After twenty-eight years of the same routine, Jefferson felt giddy when he answered, "I hope so."


	28. MCU - Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Scribble_MyName at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/574608.html?thread=80301712#t80301712). Prompt: **Natasha Romanoff/Clint Barton, wearing his shirts**

The first time, she steals a shirt out of sheer convenience. They're spending the night at his apartment when the alert comes: their location has been compromised.

Natasha hates becoming a target.

She hates even more having to fight in the nude.

"You take the window. I'll stop them at the door," she tells Clint, having slipped into the shirt and already moving into position.

He takes too long to answer, busy staring after her with a hungry look.

"Clint!"

"Window, yes." He shakes his head and reaches for his weapons.

Natasha decides she liked that look on his face,


	29. The Secret Garden - Dickon/Mary/Colin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for IceyBreath at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/462670.html?thread=71578190#t71578190). Prompt: **Colin/Mary/Dickon, our side of paradise.**

There's a girl laid out on the grass, her head pillowed on a boy's stomach even as her hand rests on another's chest. The two boys whisper to each other, careful not to wake her.

To the world outside the moor, they're young Master Craven and Miss Lennox, and they're unaware a third exists. To those closer to the manor, they're the master's son and his opinionated young cousin, and most are still confused by their friendship with the Sowerby's odd boy.

But inside their garden, they are their true selves.

If love be for angels, they're in heaven already.


	30. Enchanted - Robert/Giselle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Daria234 at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/463797.html?thread=71615157#t71615157). Prompt: **introducing someone to their first caramel apple or candy apple**

Robert would have liked never to see an apple again, but Gisellle was obviously made of sterner stuff. "Oh," she squealed when Morgan explained what the shiny red things were, and, squeezing his arm, pulled him back to the street vendor, "I want to try one!"

Morgan perked up. "Me too, Daddy. Please?"

He wasn't about to scare Morgan with tales of evil spells, so he relented with his best fake smile.

Giselle noticed, of course. "Are you all right?"

Robert remembered that she _had_ woken up, that true love was stronger than poisoned apples. "Yes. I think I am."


	31. FMA - Resembool Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/463797.html?thread=71616949#t71616949). Prompt: **The last apples of the season**

"But I saw them first!" Al cries out, struggling against the unfairness of being a younger sibling. He loves his brother, but he often wishes he were the bigger one!

Ed shrugs confidently. "But _I_ said to come this way from school," he says, glad to have a reasonable argument. "You'd never have seen them otherwise."

Winry wonders why they bother to squabble over who will get first pick of these apples. Must be a boy thing, because everyone knows that whoever climbs higher up the tree wins.

They can't possibly believe she'll let either of them win, can they?


	32. OUAT - Belle&Rumpelstiltskin (pre-curse)

Belle's domain starts in the kitchen, and then, understandably enough, it expands to the great hall during meals. But then she moves further, into whichever room she conquers with her mop and her duster.

Before the year is over, Rumpelstiltskin is safe from her bewildering smiles only in his tower, while he brews spells and avoids unwanted distractions.

"This room could use some cleaning," Belle says from the doorway one day, apparently having grown brave enough to approach..

He waves her away. "It's fine."

"But...."

"I said no, dearie."

But he suspects soon she'll have won this space over, too.


	33. OUAT - Belle (pre-curse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ClassicsLover at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/463970.html?thread=71626082#t71626082). Prompt: **wordless roar of frustration**

The wordless roar made Belle jump from her comfortable position on the divan, making her glad she hadn't been handling any breakables. As it was, she'd tossed her book in her fright. She considered checking on Rumpelstiltskin upstairs, but hesitated. If he was as frustrated as to make such noises, he'd probably tease and prod until she was in a temper as well.

Her master's misery didn't only love company. It strong-armed others into joining in.

But the thought of leaving him to grumble and scowl at nothing....

Wondering if recklessness was contagious, Belle straightened and marched willingly into battle.


	34. MCU - Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Scribble:MyName at [mistletoe](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573477.html?thread=80166437#t80166437)

Clint's not quite sure who is leaning into whom as they watch a movie during their downtime. They sort of meet in the middle of the sofa, shoulders pressed together and heads tilted toward each other, his temple pressed against her ear, and Tasha's hair tickling his nose when he breathes too hard.

"Aw! You know what this scene is missing?"

Perhaps Clint should be surprised when Tony dangles a sprig of mistletoe above their heads.

Instead he hides a smirk into Natasha's shoulder, aware that, without moving from her seat, his girl will make Iron Man yelp in pain.


	35. Tangled - Eugene/Rapunzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for IceyBreath at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/247031.html?thread=49777399#t49777399). Prompt: **dancing**

Eugene thought that outrunning criminals and guards was grueling.

He was wrong.

Impromptu dances in the town square have _not_ prepared them for the intricate patterns of court dances.

"I'm dying," he gasps, dropping down as soon as the dancing master leaves. 

Next to him, Rapunzel groans piteously. "Do I still have my feet?"

With a supreme effort, Eugene indulges her and cranes his neck enough to glance down her legs. "Yup. What about mine?"

Rapunzel is amazing, because she manages to rub his calf with her toes. "Right there."

"Must we dance at our wedding?"

Rapunzel sighs. "Perhaps not."


	36. Tudors - Anne/Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Mycenaes at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/247031.html?thread=49778423#t49778423). Prompt: **come to your senses**

"Sweet Anne," Henry whispers in the privacy of her bedchamber, slick and breathless from a night of loving. His lips trace a line across her neck, his hand drifts down to skim along her curved belly. "You are Queen now."

 _You are happy,_ he means.

The most happy, indeed.

At last, she is his wife, the mother of the future king. She doesn't need soothsayers or the stars to tell her that the life growing inside her will be a great monarch. Her mother's intuition is enough.

If this be a dream, she never wants to come to her senses.


	37. BtVS - Buffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Juliet316 for [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/193980.html?thread=41696444#t41696444). Prompt: **"What's a Slayer?"**

They're not 'the one girl in each generation', not since Buffy Summers broke the line and made them a team. 

They're not 'the last stand against demons and vampires'. They have learned to rely on others, to.gather allies for their battles. 

They do not always 'fight against the forces of evil'. There's darkness in every human being, and they are human enough that some will give in.

"So what's a Slayer?" That's the question asked by worried parents, spouses, and even children old enough to realize mommy hasn't become a superhero. 

Buffy always answers, "Whatever we choose to be."


	38. The Pretender - Miss Parker & Jarod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Catyuy at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/193980.html?thread=41701564#t41701564). Prompt: **Who are you?**

_I am your shadow,_ she tells him, and she's never lied to him (not really). 

He runs, again and again, and she chases, and on the way she learns what it means to discover a world to which you wish so dearly to belong - and yet...

 _I am your conscience,_ he says, and he will never pretend for her. 

He moves on, over and over, yet always leaves enough crumbs for her to follow. And on the way, he learns what it means to work for something you wish so dearly to believe in - and yet...

And yet they don't.


	39. Firefly - Ensemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Atomic89 at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/68001.html?thread=15794593). Prompt: **puppy dog eyes**

Mal had no idea what the lovebirds on the couch were about, but there were ridiculously large eyes and pouty lips. On Kaylee, the expression reminded him of whenever his mechanic wanted a trinket that wasn't necessary to keep Serenity flying - and she always got it. 

But if Simon ever tried that on him...

He'd shoot the boy.somewhere non-life-threatening. For Kaylee's sake.

"It's nauseating," Jayne groused.

Mal almost nodded, but then he noticed Kaylee's hand winning the argument by squeezing Simon's leg, and then...

He shut his eyes and whirled around.

"Well!" Jayne perked up. "Now that's bett- _OW_!"


	40. Veronica Mars - Veronica & Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yuidirnt at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/574608.html?thread=80296848#t80296848). Prompt: **accidentally wearing your partner's clothes in the morning**

Veronica stopped, mid-way to hanging her coat up, and stamped down her guilt as she gave Mac an innocent look. "What?"

Mac's accusing glare didn't fade. "So... was spending the night at Logan's really worth lying to your best friend?"

"I didn't-"

"Didn't you claim to be too tired to go out last night?"

"Yeah, but we didn't..." Veronica trailed off when she realized Mac wasn't buying it. "Okay. What gave me up. Am I wearing yesterday's clothes or something?"

"Not yours," Mac said, pointing at her T-shirt.

Veronica looked down and cursed. "I'm never dressing in the dark again."


	41. BtVS - Buffy&Angel (Boston'verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for Epicionly at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/339677.html?thread=60240605#t60240605). Prompt: **the journey is done**

"Is this really everything?" Angel asks with such skepticism that Buffy snickers. After all the trouble he went to, replacing the furniture in the guest room so she could settle in comfortably, it must be a letdown to see the closet barely filled.

"My wardrobe never recovered from the Hellmouth swallowing the whole of it," she explains, and because he still looks confused, she adds, "And I've been living out of my suitcase, these last years. Now that I'm sticking to one place, I can work on it."

That makes him smile. "Good," he says. "You haven't changed _that_ much."


	42. BtVS - Buffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for TheRuinedCastle at[Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/535206.html?thread=76466342#t76466342). Prompt: **Take shelter**

In the beginning, Buffy made the trek to Crawford Street to check that the mansion hadn't been invaded by vampires, but it remained untouched. Probably because the Slayer came by too often.

Later, she visited out of nostalgia, trying to reconnect with the girl who'd dared to hope within these walls. She'd been less bitter, that girl. Less lonely. She could have been happy, if only.... Or maybe that was another foolish hope.

Near the end, she came because nobody would search for her at Angel's old place. 

Its owner might be long gone, but his house still sheltered her.


	43. OUAT - Emma/Neal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Mahmfic ar [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/535206.html?thread=76470182#t76470182). Prompt: **I Accuse My Parents**

"One day, we'll have a grand house," Neal whispered, hugging her close in the backseat 

It was a nice thought, but someone had to keep sight of their reality. "The bug is nice, too."

"We deserve better, and we'll get it."

"How are you so sure?" Because, in Emma's experience, street kids belonged in the street, unwanted.

"Call it a family trait." Neal laughed. "Once we find a way to improve our situation, we grab it and never look back."

"But they left you."

Neal hugged her tighter. "I'm better than them, Em."

And Emma smiled, wanting to believe him.


	44. OUAT - Belle&Rumpelstiltskin (pre-curse)

Centuries of experience allowed Rumpelstiltskin to produce the finest gold at the same time he listened to Belle's story.

"..and then Lydia blabbed all to her sister!" 

He didn't need to look up to know she was rolling her eyes at her childhood friend's foolishness. "I know this tale," he cut in, because human nature never changed. "The sister blabbed on, and soon the whole country knew that the Lady Belle stole sweets at the market."

" _One_ piece," she protested, "and on a dare!"

He snickered. "And never again?"

"Of course not!"

And, the strange thing was, he believed her.


	45. OUAT - Rumpelstiltskin

As weeks passed with his new maid neither attempting to escape nor begging for her release, Rumpelstiltskin came to the understanding that he was indeed stuck with her. There would be no deal for her freedom, no delivering her home in exchange for whichever treasure Avonlea hid.

When his visions had hinted that bartering for Sir Maurice's daughter would lead him to something he needed, Rumpelstiltskin had steeled himself against tears and pathetic wailing, and hoped to own the trinket within the month.

But he'd misinterpreted the visions - _again_.

And now... what was he supposed to do with the girl?


	46. OUAT - Rumpelstiltskin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Johnboy91719 at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/535206.html?thread=76475302#t76475302). Prompt: **As Good As It Gets**

Shame was a familiar companion, but it had never stung Rumpelstiltskin as sharply as when he caught himself daydreaming of a life without his quest. 

A peaceful life, without needing to feed Regina's darkness.

A simple life, with magic keeping him in comfort and a clever beauty in his castle. He would... He might... He _could_ make Belle fall in love with him, too. He was powerful enough to grant her every wish, what else could she want?

A good life... 

As good as it could get without Bae.

And he betrayed his son every time he dreamed of it.


	47. Batman TAS - Batman/The Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for DoreyG at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/553308.html?thread=78023004#t81230428). Prompt: **Batman/the Joker, You have a habit of taking my breath away- forcefully**

His favorite dreams are painted in black and rough, the pressure of leather-clad fingers around his throat and that dark gaze that promises no mercy - and yet always leaves him to live another day. He likes it each time the dream becomes reality. He alone dances between life and death every time Batman catches him. There's hatred in those black eyes, and he rejoices to be the one that breaks the freak's heroic facade.

"You like this too," he gasps out once, fighting for the next breath through the chokehold.

And when Batman tightens his grasp, he wants to laugh.


	48. Kushiel's Trilogy - Hyacinthe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Eggplantlady at [Christmas Request Time](http://kitteninthedark.livejournal.com/234528.html?thread=1788448#t1788448).

Through his mirror, he sees the sweet hills of Alba and her untamed mountains, and the tangles of desire in Terre d'Ange. He cares little for the queen and her husband, whose marriage meant freedom for an old soul, and instead he strains to the very borders to follow the adventures of a dark-haired woman who'd once been lover and friend...

...and breathes in relief when she returns to the safety of her lands.

She seeks the end of his curse, he knows.

As long as she's free to do it, he doesn't mind having become the Master of Straits.


	49. FMA - Riza & Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for COM at [Christmas request Time](http://kitteninthedark.livejournal.com/234528.html?thread=1789984#t1789984). Prompt: **stress**

"Back in the battleground," Mustang said suddenly, tossing aside the last paper he'd signed and burying his face in the pile he still had before him. "No. Better even: an alchemy duel. Against FullMetal."

Riza, used to Mustang's game of 'Things I'd Do Rather Than Paperwork', rolled her eyes. "I told you not to procrastinate," she said, but took pity on him. Before long she was rubbing his shoulders in the manner she'd long learned relieved his stress. "Better?"

He leaned back contentedly until the back of his head rested against her. Then smirked. "I'll tell you when it's working."


	50. BtVS - Buffy&Angelus (Passion'verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Tigriswolf at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/590591.html?thread=82253823#t82253823). Prompt: **_there will be a day when I no longer love you_**

Angelus knew this was coming from the moment he'd turned that useless, presumptuous fool. He took the first punch, but didn't allow her a second hit. "Let me guess. Wyndham forgot to give you my gift."

After a year spent among vampires, Buffy's snarl sounded bone-chillingly authentic. Such a feral beast, hidden inside this girl. "I wanted _peace_ with the Council!"

"And they were betraying you!"

"I had a plan, and now you've ruined it!" she shouted back. "I should give them your head, to placate them."

"But you won't."

"No," Buffy agreed, eyes narrowed. "But one day I might."


	51. MCU - Pepper/Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Classics Lover at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/590591.html?thread=82251263#t82251263). Prompt: **"Did you just snort?"**

The little noise should have gone ignored in Tony's world; but it had come from his brand new assistant, a prim example of good manners and better business practices. Tony's attention was jarred from his latest invention and he looked up to find her usual mask of politeness. But he _had_ heard it.

"Did you just snort at my prediction that I'll make history one day?" Ms. Potts lifted an eyebrow, but Tony caught a hint of a blush. "You did!"

The mask broke into an expressive roll of her eyes. "You're impossible!"

Tony decided he was keeping this one.


	52. Firefly - Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Truthwritaslies at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/592174.html?thread=82700846#t82700846): Prompt: **Firefly, Simon, What a long, strange trip it's been.**.

In Persephone he had signed up for a trip to the furthest town for which he could afford the passage, and instead he'd gotten a job as ship medic and eventually been promoted to sometime conman and thief. He'd taken to the first without problem - even if his former practice hadn't involved as many gunshot wounds or post-torture treatment - while the second was still a suit that wouldn't fit no matter how many times he wore it.

But Simon kept trying to fit in, because whatever strange turns his life had taken since he'd boarded Serenity, this had become home.


	53. OUAT - Belle&Rumpelstiltskin (Lacey'verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Tigriswolf at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/592174.html?thread=82714670#t82714670). Prompt: **_Let’s let the stars watch / Let them stare / Let the wind eavesdrop / I don’t care_**

"What are you doing?" he demands as soon as the use of his lips is returned to him, and an arch expression - a warning that Belle doesn't appreciate his question - answers him. "Not that I _mind_ , dearie, but everybody is staring," he tells her more softly, downplaying the situation; Mr. Gold and Lacey French kissing on Storybrooke's main street would have gotten some incredulous looks, before the curse broke, but Rumpelstiltskin and Sir Maurice's daughter draw shocked gasps and the beginning of a grumbling crowd.

Belle doesn't look back, but leans in and whispers against his mouth, "I don't care."


	54. Superman TAS - Clark/Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for DoreyG at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/592174.html?thread=82698542#t82698542). Prompt: **Superman: TAS, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent, askew**

"I never should have told you the truth," Clark grumbles even as he follows Lex's last instruction and hovers up a few inches, "...there are better uses for my powers: saving the world, stopping a plane accident..."

"Mmmhm." From the ground, Lex looks at the position of his new worth-half-a-million picture - _not_ stolen, he'd reassured his lover; who needs to steal art when museums give them for free, or, well, in exchange for a hefty donation - and taps a finger against his chin as he says, "Hm, still looks a little askew to me... maybe pull the right side down?"


	55. OUAT - Aurora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yuidirnt at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/592174.html?thread=82732846#t82732846). Prompt: **any, any, aurora**

As heir to the throne, Aurora had been expected to learn about trading routes, treaties, and which powers in the realm could be called to aid them (not that the fairies had helped much against Maleficent's curse...); she'd _never_ been expected to be more than a kind figure during her children's early years, to have more free time than for brief visits to their nursery while they were on their best behavior.

... instead of screaming past midnight while she and Philip were helpless against a newborn's needs...

When she finds her old nurse in Storybrooke, Aurora nearly cries in relief.


	56. FMA - Ed/Winry & Alphonse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594428.html?thread=82985212#t82985212). Prompt: **"Just get on with it, will you?!"**

Twenty minutes into his visit, Alphonse decided that two weeks was too soon to visit the newlyweds. They weren't doing anything _obvious_ , but every time they passed within a yard of each other, Alphonse could feel the great effort it took not to close that distance.

He felt exhausted, and he was only watching them!

"That's it; just get on with it already!" he said at last, when his brother managed to forget yet another question Alphonse had just asked - and Winry seemed just as lost.

He only sighed when he caught them kissing before he'd even closed the door.


	57. Superman TAS - Clark/Lex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for DoreyG at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594428.html?thread=82976764#t82976764). Prompt: **alien**.

Clark looked at his boyfriend, then at the near-empty bottle of brandy on the desk; considering the options, and there were some drastic ones, a one-night slide into the bottle after finding out the truth wasn't too bad. Unless it was frying Lex's brain. "Did you just ask _me_ whether aliens existed?"

"I mean _normal_ aliens, Clark;" Lex said, his voice smooth and reasonable, "not heroes or villains; just ordinary people from other planets living as ordinary people from Earth."

No one had ever come forward, but if someone really wanted to live a normal, ordinary life... "I wouldn't know."


	58. Firefly - Wash/Zöe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Natural_Blue_26 at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/337498.html?thread=59804506#t59804506). Prompt: **Firefly, Wash/Zoe, underneath your clothes**

By the time his hand brushes against the blade of a fifth knife hidden under Zöe's clothes, Wash's kisses along her neck have become an attempt to muffle his laughter. He should've figured there'd be weaponry involved.

Zöe tenses beside him, but Wash puts a hand to her shoulder, motioning her to stay down at the same time he kisses her jaw. It says a lot about their relationship that she doesn't shrug off his touch and throw him out of the bed.

"You're one in a million, my dear," he says.

And because he means it, she smiles back.


	59. Angel the Series. Angel & Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/490844.html?thread=72997980#t72997980). Prompt: **Angel writes letters to his son in a beautiful hand; Connor replies by email and texts**

_Kudos for keeping the postal service alive,_ starts Connor's reply, and imagining his son's dry tone makes Angel snort. He's been writing letters to keep in touch between visits, and now wishes he'd thought to include an e-mail address from the start.

He reads the short note - barely three lines, and interspersed with abbreviations he puzzles about - and lets his fingers hover over the 'reply' button.

But the phone is put down, and Angel grabs a blank sheet of paper instead. 

There are few tangible things between him and his son, but he can make words become one of them.


	60. BtVS - Buffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Tigriswolf at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/636656.html?thread=86811376#t86811376). Prompt: **[pronoun] falls**

She tightens her grasp around her sister one last time, aware that this is goodbye even if Dawn still doesn't understand, and lets her go without regrets. This was right. This was love. This was _family_.

_This had been coming for a long time, anyway._

Death is no stranger. They've been cordial to each other for years already.

This time she thinks, _it's my choice, at least_.

And she thinks, _Dawn will be safe,_ and as an afterthought, _the world, too_.

One last leap, and she's in the air.

 _Freedom,_ sneaks one last thought.

And Buffy falls gratefully into it.


	61. AtS - Wesley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for With_Rainfall at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/636656.html?thread=86821616#t86821616). Prompt: **to hold and to comfort**

He held Fred like this, and now he's being held in her arms. The sick parallel of it makes him laugh. She didn't want to go, did she? He thought he'd be different, that he could face death with his honor intact. That he wouldn't really care, as long as his mission was done.

But the mission is done. And he _does_ care.

What a joke.

It makes Illyria's suggestion even funnier. 

He shouldn't take such false comfort. Fred is dead, gone forever, and that's the truth.

But he's dying, and it's not honorable at all.

He chooses the lie.


	62. BtVS - Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/644620.html?thread=87431692#t87431692). Prompt: **Spike/Drusilla, Hunting.**

William has always loved to make a woman laugh. Tonight this dark-haired beauty has not stopped smiling since he asked her for a dance, and she's almost giddy as they whirl around in a lively waltz. "You're the perfect gentleman," she sighs dreamily.

Once, he would have fallen in love already.

Instead he smirks a little. "Oh, I'm not."

She titters at the naughty promise implied, unaware of the couple approaching behind her. Drusilla brushes against him, charming her own dance partner into an outside stroll. William listens to Dru's laugh, and he smiles sincerely. "What about some fresh air?"


	63. FMA - Edward & Winry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/647254.html?thread=87621206#t87621206). prompt: **Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Some sort of schmoopy H/C thing.**
> 
> (prompt may have undergone some tweaking)

It hurt.

Granny's tutoring told her that she hadn't broken anything, but it still hurt. A lot. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to run along the edge of that wall...

"Winry?"

Edward's head popped up over the wall, quickly followed by the rest of his body. "It's okay," he said as he came to her side and offered his hand. "I won't tell if you cry."

Winry ignored his help. "I'm _not_ crying!" she shouted, blinking away her tears. 

And when Edward snorted, she couldn't think of anything better than to stomp on his foot and storm away.


	64. Buffyverse. Angel/Buffy + Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/647254.html?thread=87621462#t87621462). Prompt: **Buffy Summers/Angel+Connor, Introducing Buffy and Connor does not come without consequences.**

His beautiful boy. The baby who had once risked his soul with sheer happiness, now grown into a young man Angel was proud to know.

The ungrateful brat.

Connor gazed over at him, a teasing light in his eye, and broke into laughter. "Please say you're kidding," he begged, almost hiccuping in mirth.

And the love of Angel's life, the reason he'd turned his life onto the brave path before he'd found reasons of his own, snickered and continued the embarrassing tale. "That DVD player was never the same!"

And, to his chagrin, the twin chorus of laughter erupted again.


	65. AtS - Darla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Tigriswolf at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/647254.html?thread=87618902#t87618902). Prompt: **we’re all born dying.**

It wouldn't die.

When she'd been alive, Darla had learned the tricks. What teas to steep thickly, which bitter seeds to ground together and swallow on an empty stomach. Even, for the desperate times, there had been sheer force to get rid of what was unwanted.

But this one clung to her insides. What had worked for a living womb was useless for her, and for the first time in centuries Darla cursed her unchanging body.

She laughed too, because its struggle was in vain. It had a heartbeat; it had a soul. It was damned before it was born.


	66. MCU - Pepper/Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/647254.html?thread=87620950#t87620950). Prompt: **Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Tony loves street cart food, Pepper, not so much.**

"Aren't these amazing? Tony said, right before he took a large bite off his treat. Sighing in delight, he gave a thumbs up to the vendor. "Still the best, Hotdog Man!"

The twitch in the man's eye said he didn't appreciate the nickname, but he still smiled indulgently. Tony did have that effect on people.

"What about it, Pep?"

His enthusiasm was contagious. If life must have a sense of humor, and send her on the cheapest date of her life with the richest man in town, at least she could laugh along. "Sounds great," she answered. "Extra ketchup, please?"


	67. BtVS - Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for EmmaTheSlayer at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/654529.html?thread=88049345#t88049345). Prompt: **Buffy the vampire slayer , Harmony Kendall , where are her parents.**

"Harmony Kendall," her father said as he opened the door, "you're in trouble, young lady."

Beside him, her mother was shaking her head. "Two days, Harmony! Where _were_ you?" Disapproval briefly gave way to concern. "And you look so pale!"

Neither moved from the doorway.

Harmony tried to remember the last time they'd presented a united front. Or at least had stood in the same room with her. Years of cheerful neglect, and one little post-Graduation party with her new friends upset them.

Too little, too late.

"I'm fine, really."

Better than fine.

Now, if they'd only let her in....


	68. OUAT - Graham/Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Carlier36 at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/362729.html?thread=63432169#t63432169). Prompt: **superficial brilliance**

He thinks he must have fallen in love with her, once. He cannot pinpoint the moment it happened; but there's no other reason to follow through with their appointments, if his heart didn't whisper that he should go, that she is worth loving.

He likes to believe that he's seen beyond the surface.

Only he knows how she feels like under her business suits.

Only he suspects how lonely she must be, to keep coming to a man who can't remember loving her anymore.

But he must have done, at some point. That's why he always comes whenever she calls.


	69. Veronica Mars - Mac & Veronica & Wallace

He gasped at the latest development. "Betrayal!" he accused, glaring at his - former - best friends. "You've been plotting behind my back!"

Mac rolled her eyes. "Drama queen."

"Really, Wallace," Veronica said, looking amused. When he didn't budge, she shrugged and moved his piece into her Boardwalk spot. "It's just Monopoly."

She'd never have gotten that hotel without Mac's help.

Wallace narrowed his eyes. He wasn't a lie-scenting detective or a swift hacker, but he'd picked up some tricks. "I don't hear any denials!"

Their attitude shifted into innocent smiles. _Too_ innocent.

Wallace huffed. "I'll be watching you."

The smiles widened.


	70. Hunger Games - OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for DrabbleWriter at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/330137.html?thread=58833817#t58833817). Prompt: **watching their child/children in the Games**

All her acquaintances in the capital make the right noises. They're all sorry, oh so sorry, that her daughter was chosen. How awful! What they're not saying is, _better yours than mine_ , and _Snow's own blood, paying for his mistakes_.

They all know there was no drawing - that it wasn't fair! - but nobody speaks for her girl. Cowards, all of them.

Then it gets worse.

The new crop of Tributes is an irresistible attraction, they tell her. Taken from their own city, yes, and how ghastly! Terrible business! 

But there's no pity as they watch her daughter's struggle to survive


	71. In Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/330137.html?thread=58844057#t58844057). Prompt: **Nora loves Uncle Marshall.**

Marshall smiles as his goddaughter recounts everything she has done since their last meeting. (Five-year-olds can do _a lot_ in twenty-four hours.) He doesn't remember kindergarten being such an adventure, but as Nora has told him with the saddest sigh, grownups just don't understand, not even her favorite uncle in the world.

"...and then he broke my crayon, and I-"

"And you told young Richard that it wasn't a big deal and you forgave him. Right?"

She has the look of Mary when she's bending the rules. Marshall is very acquainted with that guilty-but-I'm-not-admitting-anything expression.

"Just don't get caught, pumpkin."


	72. Firefly. Wash/Zöe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for NaturalBlue26 at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/330137.html?replyto=58856345). Prompt: **Firefly, Wash, occasionally he makes up names for the kids they don't have yet**

"Hailara."

Zöe turns on her pillow to glance up. "What's that?"

"A name." When she arches an eyebrow, her husband gives in with a grin. "Our daughter's name."

They've just started thinking of children, but Wash is a pilot. He can't help looking ahead.

"You've just made that up."

"Sounds nice, doesn't it?" He shrugs. "That's what counts."

Zöe laughs, helpless at his bid to mask serious talk as silliness. 

"I sense resistance, hmm... I know!" And he continues, "Jaerha? Mihiko? Verim? They're all beautiful girl names!"

When Zöe holds her son, she laughs again.

She knows the perfect name.


	73. OUAT - Rumpelstiltskin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Tigriswolf at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/695345.html?thread=91574577#t91574577). Prompt: **all [pronoun] has left is [pronoun's] name.**

It is done.

One last deal in this world, securing him comfort for the next twenty-eight years. Regina has scurried away troubled enough, but she has darkened her heart too much to value love over vengeance. How long will it take for the Evil Queen to make up her mind - one hour, perhaps two?

In the meantime, Rumpelstiltskin takes the little scroll from its hiding place, brushes his finger against the inked name that is all he has left, here in this prison. The name that will give him everything back, when the time is right.

_Emma. Emma. Emma. Emma...._


	74. Grey's Anatomy - Derek/Meredith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Dreammaidenn at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/695597.html?thread=91615277#t91615277). Prompt: **the marriage that started as a one night stand.**

A girl meets a boy at a bar one night, and takes him home. The next morning she kicks him out and he goes without complaint.

They don't know what the other is running from. They don't even know each other's names.

But that's all right. It's not like they plan to see each other again.

And again.

And...

"We are _not_ telling our kids how mommy and daddy met," Meredith says years later, snuggling against him on their wedding night (and it _is_ a wedding, even if the post-it is their only witness).

Derek laughs, hugging her closer. "Deal."


	75. OUAT - Rumpelstiltskin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Tigriswolf at [Comment Fic. Prompt: **what mighthave been.**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/697000.html?thread=91740584#t91740584)

The Dark Curse is lifted, but Belle still doesn't remember. 

He leaves her in his home, promising safety, and goes to hunt a witch.

"Aw, and it was such a little memory spell," Regina says in mock-sympathy, eyes sparkling with mirth and never caring about the destroyed buildings around them. "You mean True Love won't work properly here? What a shame."

He crushes her against the nearest wall, but she still laughs.

"Killing me won't bring your girl back, Rumple. Let the kiss do its job, and if it goes both ways, well...." She smirks. "What's true love without sacrifice?"


	76. The Addams Family - Gomez/Morticia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ClassicsLover at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/595248.html?thread=83113776#t83113776). Prompt: **let's try the riding crop today...**

Even in extreme agony, an Addams never lies down and waits passively for the pain to end. He embraces it instead, arching back to meet the executioner's touch, the sharp edges of her nails probing the deeper gashes as she croons his name in tender approval.

"Morticia," he whispers back.

With a last burning caress, she drops the crop and comes around to face him, judging his position with a practiced eye. She inspects the metal around his wrists, brushing the reddened skin. "Uncomfortable, my love?"

"Deliciously."

Just to make sure, she tightens his restraints further. 

Gomez hums in delight.


	77. BtVS - Buffy/Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 001\. ❝i think about it every day and every night.❞

They stared at each other, each of them looking for a reaction and both unwilling to be the first to admit that the last five minutes had changed everything between them again.

Angel's eyes strayed to her lips before he gave a sigh. "Maybe we shouldn't have...."

Buffy nodded. "Definitely. Bad Buffy. Bad Angel. Bad kissing!"

"...exactly."

But neither of them stepped away.

She sighed. Fidgeted with the collar of his shirt. Tried a nonchalant tone. "Have you... been thinking about it?"

He chuckled. "Haven't you?"

There was no point in lying. Not now. "Only every day and every night."


End file.
